Table Read for Digimon Xros Wars Arc 4
by Xros-Hero
Summary: This is a little table read that I made for Digimon Xros Wars Arc 4.
1. Chapter 1

Table read for Digimon Xros Wars Arc 4: Since Toei Animation did not even bother to add the age and grade level for MOST of the characters; I guess I have to put them myself.

Main Characters for Arc 4:

Taiki Kudou, Age: 14, grade level: 8th grade.

Tagiru Akashi, Age: 13, grade level: 7th grade.

Yuu Amano, Age: 12 going on 13, grade level: 7th grade.

Ryouma Mogami, Age: 13(Slightly older than Tagiru.), grade level, 7th grade.

Akari Hinomoto, Age: 13(Older than Tagiru, Ryouma, Yuu, Hideaki, Airu, Ren, Mami, Haruka, Midori, Kiichi, Kaoru, Miho, Hiroya and Kaneda.), grade level: 7th grade-promoted to 8th grade after the battle with Quartzmon to be with Taiki.

Zenjirou Tsurugi, Age: 14, grade level: 8th grade.

Kiriha Aonuma, Age: 14(Slightly older than Taiki), grade level: 8th grade.

Nene Amano, Age: 15, grade level: 8th grade.

Airu Suzaki, Age: 12, grade level: 7th grade.

Ren Tobari, Age: 12 going on 13, grade level: 7th grade.

Hideaki Mashimo, Age: 13, grade level: 7th grade.

Kiichi Funabashi, Age: 12, grade level: 7th grade.

Mizuki Sakura, Age: 14(Older than Taiki, Kiriha and Zenjirou) , grade level: 8th grade.

Mami Takahashi, Age: 13, grade level: 7th grade.

Kaoru Mayuzumi, Age: 13(Older than Tagiru, Yuu, Airu, Ren and Kiichi), grade level: 7th grade.

Haruka Hazuki, Age: 13, grade level: 7th grade.

Midori Mike, Age: 13, grade level: 7th grade.

Tokio Hinoki, Age: 13, grade level: 7th grade.

Miho Sudou, Age: 13, grade level: 7th grade.

Kotone Amano, Age: 7, grade level: 2nd grade.

Hiroya, Age: 13, grade level: 7th grade.

Kaneda, Age: 13, grade level: 7th grade.

Shoutmon, Gumdramon and the rest of the main Digimon.


	2. Chapter 2

Main Seiyuu for Digimon Xros Wars Arc 4(First Half):

Minami Takayama as Taiki Kudou, Dorumon(Who appears at the end of the story.), BioShoutmon(Shared with Chika Sakamoto.)

Chika Sakamoto as Shoutmon/OmegaShoutmon/Shoutmon X2-X7/ Shoutmon's further evolutions/ BioShoutmon(Shared with Minami Takayama)

Ryoko Shiraishi as Akari Hinomoto

Houko Kuwashima as Cutemon

Takahiro Sakurai as Dorulumon

Daisuke Kishio as Zenjirou Tsurugi

Takeshi Kusao as Ballistamon

Takeshi Kusao as Kiriha Aonuma, Greymon/ZekeGreymon/MetalGreymon

Houko Kuwashima as Nene Amano

Kokoro Kikuchi as Sparrowmon

Ryoko Shiraishi as Mervamon

Kanae Oki as Yuu Amano

Masami Kikuchi as Damemon/Tsuwamon/Damemon's further evolutions.

Marina Inoue as Tagiru Akashi (1st voice- Up until 'Episode 7' of my continuation.)

Motoko Kumai as Tagiru Akashi(2nd voice- from 'Episode 8' onwards in my continuation, known for voicing Syaoran Li on Cardcaptor Sakura and Takao Kinomiya on Bakuten Shoot Beyblade.)

Kumiko Watanabe as Gumdramon/Arresterdramon (1st voice- Up until 'Episode 7' of my continuation.)

Junko Noda as Gumdramon/Arresterdramon/Super Arresterdramon/ Gumdramon's further evolutions (2nd voice- from 'Episode 8' onwards, known for voicing V-mon on Digimon Adventure 02.)

Tetsuya Kakihara as Ryouma Mogami

Romi Park as Psychemon/Astamon/MalzarAzaemon/Psychemon's further evolutions(Replacing Takahiro Sakurai. Known for voicing Ken Ichijouji on Digimon Adventure 02.)

Megumi Han as Airu Suzaki

Ryoko Shiraishi as Opossumon/Cho-Hakkaimon/Opossumon's further evolutions.

Houko Kuwashima as Ren Tobari

Daisuke Kishio as Dracmon/Yaksamon/Dracmon's further evolutions.

Shuhei Sakaguchi as Hideaki Mashimo

Tomohisa Hashizume as Dobermon/Dobermon's further evolutions.

Makiko Ohmoto as Kiichi Funabashi

Ejii Takemoto as Locomon/Grand Locomon

Satsuki Yukino as Mizuki Sakura

Aiko Hibi as Submarimon/Mega Seadramon/Submarimon's further evolutions.

Yumi Sudou as Mami Takahaishi

Takahiro Sakurai as Dondokomon

Masumi Asano as Kaoru Mayuzumi

Emiri Katou as Bearmon

Umeka Shouji as Haruka Hazuki

Kokoro Kikuchi as Midori Mike

Akemi Okamura as Tokio Hinoki

Keiichi Nanba as Pinocchimon

Kaoru Mizuhashi as Miho Sudou

Yuko Sanpei as Flowermon

Ai Nagano as Kotone Amano (Known for voicing LadyDevimon on Digimon Adventure and Shaochung Lee on Digimon Tamers.)

Mitsuki Saiga as Hiroya

Konami Yoshida as Kaneda Isamu

Yuko Muruyama as Clockmon

Aki Kanada as Kouta Doumoto(Mystery boy that aspired Taiki to help others in need.)

Mitsuki Saiga as Yuji Musha

Jurouta Kosugi as Ryutarbazei/DarkKnightmon

Emiri Katou as Tetsuya Sano


End file.
